Too Much
by mrscopeland1228
Summary: Hermione needs help, just she won't admit it. Toeing the line between okay and barely there, will she finally accept that she doesn't know everything?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first one, so please R&R. I have had this on my mind for some time, finally have the courage to post. I don't own any of the characters from JK Rowlings lovely works. I wish. 3D

CHP1

"Hermione Granger" Harry Potter called out into the seemingly empty apartment. A few moments of silence followed by a few moans and something falling onto the floor gave Harry a bit of relief that today, she was ok. Taking a few careful steps through the clutter and debris scattered on the floor of her apartment, he made his way into her bedroom. Hermione was still asleep, hair everywhere, naturally, and she wasn't alone. He grabbed at her protruding ankle peeking out from a tangle of sheets and limbs.

"Harry…" she woke with a groan.

"Get up Hermione" he demanded the groggy and disheveled witch.

Without a word, she untangled herself and stood up. Clad only in a pair of boyshorts and her bra, Hermione stumbled to the bathroom. Once she had shut the bathroom door, Harry kicked the edge of the bed near the sleeping man.

"Time to go!" Harry pulled the covers off him to prove that his time was up. The man scrambled to his feet, grabbing the clothes he could find and tugging them on under the watchful eye of Potter.

"Aren't you…" the man began to question before Harry practically pushed him out the door.

"Bugger" he mumbled under his breath.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione questioned Harry from the hall outside the bathroom. She had pulled on an over sized quidditch t shirt and was biting her nails as she waited for his response.

"It's Saturday." He said in a matter of fact tone. For the last 7 months or so Harry has come by Hermione's flat on Saturday. Every Saturday. He was checking on her. She refused to admit that she needed it. So every Saturday Harry came by not wanting to be the father figure she needed, and her feeling the same. Neither one spoke of the intentions behind the visits. "Do you have anything to eat around this place." he asked her noticing that she has lost weight even from the last time he had seen her. She rolls her eyes at the question.

"Ginny says to tell you hello" Hermione makes an audible scoff. "Why can she not just do it herself?" Ginny used to come every Saturday as well. That ended after a huge fight between the three of them about 5 months ago. Since then only Harry comes to visit. She hasn't even met the children Harry and Ginny have.

"You know why" Another touchy subject. Harry sighed and hung his head in defeat. Nothing is changing. Every week he comes to check on her. Make sure she eats, has clean clothes, showers, hasn't done anything to harm herself besides what she is already partaking in. His hope is that one day she will have enough and go back to the old Hermione. The one that was his best friend, one third of the golden trio, war heroine, and the smartest person he had ever met. The fact that she is extremely stubborn and determined to keep going the way she is living, is beginning to drive Harry away. Ron gave up a long time ago. Hermione and Ron fought constantly. She wanted help from him, support and sympathy but that wasn't Ron. Ron was tired of babying her all the time. He wanted her to grow up and get over it, but she had a hard time letting go of the loss and the trauma from the war. She saw healers to try and figure out what was making her not herself. After one particularly bad fight, Hermione found herself drinking too much firewhiskey alone and forgot that she had begun dinner. Ron came home to the flat nearly burned down. He moved out the next day. That was the last time they spoke.

"Let's just get some lunch Hermione" Harry threw a pair of jeans at her and made for the door.

"Fine"

…...

There was a small cafe not far from her flat. A Lot of times Hermione would get coffee there when she came home late. Some of the older waitresses kept an eye on her for obvious reasons but she enjoyed the company. When Harry came they always sat in the same booth towards the back. Making a little small talk between the two of them felt forced. Hermione was sick and Harry was beginning to lose patience. He tried to catch her up on the ministry politics and how their mutual friends were getting along, but she always seemed that she was less than interested. Her eyes have grown almost vacant over the last few weeks. While he spoke she fought the urge to roll her eyes by picking at the skin around her nails.

"Are you listening?" Harry finally asked. He had noticed her staring off at nothing in particular.

"Yeah, I'm just hungry." As if on cue, their lunch came, each of them getting their usual order. For the most part, they ate in silence. Hermione was starving so she was more focused on food than pretending to care about what he was saying.

Once they were done, Harry paid the bill and the both of them began their walk back to her flat. Now that she was full, she felt like she needed a nap. The weather outside was cool, the beginning of fall. It made her miss the times spent together at school. Hogwarts will always have a special place in her heart, even though it was years ago that they left.

Slowing in front of her building, Harry pulled into a tight hug. "Please come back with me?" He asked knowing her answer before he asked.

She couldn't let Ginny see her like this. Or his boys. She had to get straight on her own and she didn't know if she was ready for that yet. Too much has happened. Too much has hurt her. She was fine where she was. When she was ready she would go back. Not today. He asked every week, she didn't mind, but she never said yes. Maybe one day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: well here is chapter two, luckily had a beta this time. Many thanks to elle. 3 D

CHP2

Harry reluctantly left for home. He hated to leave her without knowing for sure she would be fine. But, just like every Saturday before, he said goodbye and promised to return. Hermione sat on the stoop outside her building, breathing in the crisp fall air, soaking in some of the sun she doesn't see enough of. Coming to the realization that she was once again alone, she felt tears welling in her eyes. She stood up and made her way back inside to take that nap she had been needing since Harry dragged her out of bed. Once inside she kicked off her shoes, tossed her bag onto the nearest chair and flung herself onto her bed. She tossed and turned a few times before sitting up. She just needed to take the edge off. She had a headache from Harry. Why did he have to nag her so much? She was fine.

Hermione got off the bed in search of one of her bottles of firewhiskey. It's not like she was hiding them, she just didn't know if she had any left. From what she remembered of last night, Paul, the name of the bloke Harry kicked out earlier, had been drinking straight from a bottle when she fell asleep. She began picking up some of the clothes and books looking for the bottle. Her headache seemed to be getting worse. Almost giving up she spotted it. Apparently he had placed the nearly empty bottle right on top of a book. Hogwarts: A History, her favorite. She spent so many nights reading every detail in the text. At school, when she felt down or angry about something, she could pull it out and calm down reading many of the facts about the place she loved so much.

Grabbing the bottle off the cover of the book, she took a giant swig of the burning liquid. Hermione then used her foot to slide the book underneath her bed to hopefully be forgotten. Another drink and the bottle was finished.

She woke up hours later,stretching her arms and rubbed her eyes glancing towards the clock. 7 o'clock. A few nights ago she promised her friend Kate that she would come by the club. With that in mind, she picked up her cell phone and dialed Paul's number. Why most of the wizarding world did not use the technology she will never know. But she needed her fix. Now that Harry was gone for the week, she didn't have to hide it. She spoke to Paul for a few moments and set up a time to meet at the club later. Her plans were made for the night ahead, time for a shower.

For a while she just stood under the running water. The steam and the smell of her lavender soap were comforting. Sometimes she could be in there for an hour without thinking about it. If she was in there much longer than that she would start to think about what could make her happy, what she would change. Not today.

Hermione washed her hair and body and jumped out of the shower. No time for self reflection. She had somewhere to be. She picked out a pair of jeans and a tank top. Her makeup only took her a few minutes since she didn't wear a ton anyway. Her hair never did anything she tried to tame it to do, so it would have to be fine. She slipped on a pair of combat boots and a leather jacket and made her way to the club.

Walking into the place she was immediately met by a thick bass line and moving people. Hermione pushed through the crowd of people to make it to the bar where Kate was working. It was rather busy so she waited until Kate wasn't so busy. She was a pretty good bartender so it didn't take her long to notice Hermione. Making her way over, she first grabbed a bottle of vodka, Hermione's usual pregame.

"Hermione!" Kate practically screamed over the pounding beat. Hermione gave her a small hug over the bar. Kate began pouring two shots. "Where have you been?" she questioned Hermione as she pushed one of the small glasses towards her.

"Oh you know, here and there." she answered throwing back the shot in one go and slamming it down on the bar. "Have you seen Paul around?"

"I think I saw him come in, I'm not sure." Kate hated the relationship between the two. He was no good for her. But it always came down to her not saying anything because she didn't want Hermione to push her out. What if something happened? Hermione would not have anyone to help her. Kate was aware that she was a witch and that she had friends still in the wizarding world, but here in Muggle London, she didn't have a lot of people to depend on. Kate wanted to always be that safe place. Paul was not.

Hermione motioned for another shot before she left in search of her friend. After downing another, she turned to brave through the crowd once more.

Paul was in the back of the club, leaning against a wall away from the crowd. He was the type of guy that you notice. Sandy brown hair and a small amount of facial hair, he was a good looking man. Why he dealt drugs was anyone's guess. He saw Hermione and immediately got a strange look on his face. Oh yeah, the run in with Harry this morning. Hopefully Harry didn't give him the wrong impression.

"Hey, Paul, sorry about this-" Hermione started to apologize before he cut her off.

"Don't worry about it. It's not everyday that the famous Harry Potter kicks you out of bed." Paul was a squib so of course he would have heard of Harry. Hermione couldn't tell if he was mad or embarrassed. Hermione stepped closer putting her hands on his chest.

"How can I make it up to you?" She asked pushing up on her toes to gently brush his lips with hers. It's not like they were dating; they just had a mutual understanding that they were both humans with sexual needs. If either one of them needed a place to crash or someone to touch, they were there. Hermione could sense that he was not in the mood. She reached into her back pocket and grabbed a bit of cash. Her eyes never left his. She placed the money into his right front pocket. In his left was the little baggie that she needed. She took the bag and placed it in her own pocket and reached up to kiss his cheek.

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me." Hermione said goodbye and pushed through to the bar again. Kate was openly flirting with some guy at the other end of the bar. She didn't want to interrupt. She decided the bathroom was the best place to head next. There was a bit of a line for the girls' room, of course, but it seemed to be moving pretty well. Once Hermione got in her stall, she pulled out the bag she got from Paul. She slipped two of the pills into her mouth and dry-swallowed them. She finished her business, washed her hands and went to get another drink. By the time she made it to the bar, Kate was finished with her perspective date. Seeing that she had returned, Kate poured her a vodka tonic. She knew Hermione too well.

"Did you get his number?" she asked Kate. "He was cute."

"You know me."

"So that's a yes?" Hermione was happy for her friend but she could feel the drugs already. The nausea she usually ignored was subsiding, and she was much more at ease. Inhibitions were no longer like a giant brick wall. Everything was crumbling down. Was it the drugs being fast acting? Or was it the alcohol before hand?

"I'm going to head out the dance floor." she told Kate, finishing the last of her drink.

The crowd of people on the dance floor made it warmer than anywhere else in the club. It didn't matter. She wanted to dance; to let go; to be free. Anything to forget.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: No Beta this time. I make mistakes, I am human. I don't own these guys. Sorry for the wait, got a cold this last week and have been having a hard time writing and keeping up with daily life. D

CHP3

"Rough day, mate?" Blaise asked his best friend, Draco, handing him a glass of firewhisky. Taking the glass from him, Draco could only muster a depressed affirmation. "It will pass." Draco could only hope that one day it would.

After the war Draco vowed to make a change in his life for the better. He didn't want to be known as Lucius Malfoy Jr, or a death eater, or someone with no heart or morals. He wanted respect on his own merit. He started charities, donated to St. Mungos, and volunteered at orphanages of the war victims. Anything to make society see him as a decent man, he would do it. Not only that, he had taken to studying healing and had started working at the hospital. St. Mungo's was changing him the most. Everyday he saw people at their absolute worst, and he got to help them get better. Lately though, something had changed. More and more cases of overdosing were coming in. All kinds of people, from the typical junkie to regular people to the upper class. Someone out there was selling drugs that were too potent. After the war, Draco thought he was done with the sight of dead bodies. Apparently not.

"There was a really rough case today. The girl couldn't have been more than 18." Draco hung his head. Rubbing his eyes, he looked back at his friend. Blaise looked rather distracted, almost like he wasn't listening.

"Sorry, what was that?" Blasie collected himself and asked Draco to repeat what he had said. Draco smiled. Blaise was obviously taken by some pretty girl. He always had a way with women that made him jealous. Draco never seemed to have any luck. Sure, he got by, a few dates, a shag or two, but nothing long term. He hoped with the strides he was taking with the public eye that women would come around. Not quite.

"What in the bloody hell has you so caught up?" Draco turned around to get a look at the crowd of people. It was a typical Saturday night, busy, everyone moving and dancing. It was obvious who he was looking at. Draco was now too.

"There is no way in hell-"

"That is Hermione Granger." Blaise finished Draco's sentence. Neither of the men could believe what they were seeing. They were both watching her as she danced around, moving her hips with the beat of the music. She seemed so, light. Carefree and happy. Draco felt compelled to go to her.

"Go on mate, you have to talk to her." Blaise could see a shift in his friend. He had always sensed that maybe Draco had a thing for her back during school, the way he would pick on her and call her names, but nothing concrete. The way he was looking at her now gave him all the confirmation he needed. Still, Draco seemed hesitant. "You are different now. You can tell she is. So what's the hold up? Be a man Draco, and go get your girl."

Blaise was just egging him on now. "She's not my girl. I doubt she would even talk to me. It's been years, but I was a right git to her. It's not going to happen." Draco shot him down. He could not bring himself to go to her. Hermione was dressed in muggle clothing and was possibly thinner, not that he could be sure since most of what she wore during school was frumpy and hid her figure. Seeing her now, he wished they didn't.

Draco couldn't help but watch her. Her hair was very much the same crazy mess she always sported, but in the club it made her seem carefree and sexy. He couldn't stand sitting there while this enigma of a woman danced her way through the crowd. Draco stood up from the bar where he and Blaise had been watching and started towards the crowded dance floor. He was nearly to her when he noticed some bloke begin dancing very close to her. Touching her hips and her back. Places Draco wanted to feel. He needed to get out of here.

Draco started to turn away from a somewhat intimate scene when Hermione noticed him.

"Draco?!" She was practically yelling over the loud music. She moved away from the man and the dancing and came towards him. Before he could protest she was throwing her arms around his neck in an overly affectionate hug. One that he didn't deserve or understand. They had not seen each other in many years. Why was she acting like this? Draco placed his hands on her back making a move for her to get away from so he could see her face.

"Granger? Yeah it's me. Blaise is actually back there getting pissed." He made a motion to indicate where he had come from. Before he knew it Hermione was walking back in that direction, He followed her, confused as to what was going on. Of course, Blaise was nowhere in sight.

"Well, he was here. He probably met some girl, or ran to the bathroom." Anything, Draco needed to something to keep from feeling like a loser, stalking her at some dingey muggle club.

"It's quite alright. What have you been up to? It has been some time now." Hermione asked him taking Blasie's old seat. She looked back at the bar and motioned for some drinks to come by.

"I'm actually healing, at Mungo's."

"No fucking way!" She could hardly contain her surprise. He was doing well and was seemingly turning his life around. No more of that dark magic business.

"Um, yes I suppose."Draco seemed nervous. He was trying to hide it, but was not doing a very good job. "What about you? Still with Potter and Weaslby?" He had to ask.

"I see Harry once a week. Ron, not for a while." Hermione was looking down at her hands. It was her turn to be nervous. Thankfully, Kate came around with the drinks Hermione ordered. She gave Kate a look that Draco took to mean they knew each other a little more than acquaintances. Maybe they were friends.

They sat in silence for a few moments. They both sipped their drinks. Hermione seemed a little more inebriated than Draco, but he only had two drinks. Maybe she had more earlier. Maybe that's why she was so quick to hug him, someone that years ago was her enemy. She smelled wonderful. Apart from the sweaty club goers and a slight tinge of smoke and beer, her hug had sent him into a Hermione filled haze. Has she always smelled like that? He has never been that close to her.

Sitting across from her now, he could barely look her in the eye. She, however, was looking right at him. She was laid back, but engaged, and almost giggly. Hermione took the last sip of her drink placing the glass on the table. Draco was only half way into his when she asked him to go with her.

"I said dance with me." Hermione asserted. He wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly. She got up from her chair and walked around the small table, towards him. When she was behind him, she went to put her hand on his shoulder when she lightly brushed her hand against the back of his neck. She could barely stand upright. Why she was inviting him to dance, she'll never know. Everything seemed so bright and loud. Maybe another drink to ease the chaos? Before she could think to much into it, she leaned her head down and spoke into his ear. "Come on Draco, I don't bite." She grabbed the rest of his drink, downed the last half, then grabbed his hand. Bold.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Staying up too late nowadays. Feeling tired but plowing through my thoughts. No beta, risky, but I own up to it. Let me know. D

CHP4

Hermione was feeling amazing. She was dancing with Draco freaking Malfoy. For some reason that made her feel excited. She wondered how strong his arms felt. How his lips would taste. The sound of the music and the beat of the bass were nearly too much in her state. She could tell she was drunk now, but the pills in her system made her a little unsteady. She placed her hands on his shoulders as they danced. The dancing and the drinking and the pills were making her extremely hot. She needed some fresh air.

"Draco" she said to get his attention. He didn't hear her. She said his name a little louder. No avail. She had to get out of here.

"Malfoy!" His eyes met hers. That got his attention. She seemed like she needed something. He could barely hear her but she looked towards the back door and pointed. Did she want to leave? Maybe she just wanted to go outside, get some fresh air. He let her lead the way. Walking behind her he noticed that she wasn't walking in a straight line. Halfway towards the door, she nearly tripped over her own feet. Luckily, he was right behind her. He caught her around the waist, trying to be respectful but still help her outside.

Hermione made it to the door, just barely. The cool night air filled her lungs giving her some relief from her throbbing head. She was starting to feel dizzy. She stumbled over to the edge of the sidewalk, putting a little distance between the club and herself. Draco followed. Thank god he was here. She didn't know if she could outright trust him, but she felt safe enough with him to allow her guards down.

They were both sitting on the sidewalk, not sure what to say to each other. She was feeling a little better but still felt the need to rest her head on his shoulder. He smelled good. Not the "trying too hard with a ton of cologne" kind of good. More like a long hot shower and vanilla. His hair was no longer a platinum blonde helmet, slicked back with little movement. It seemed softer now, a bit shorter, but stylish. He had a nice dress shirt that he left the top buttons open with a pair of jeans. Not exactly club wear, but he wasn't a clubbing kind of bloke.

Hermione was obviously not feeling well. He had to help her. She had her head on him but he could still feel her wavering and shaking in the cold. "Is that better?" he asked her after a few minutes of silence. All she could muster was a nod. Was she nodding off? Did she take something? There is something not right. She was acting a little erratic before and now can't hold her head up. Draco decided that he needed to get her home.

"I think you need to lie down." Draco shifted her weight away from him as he stood up. Grabbing her arms he helped her stand.

"Maybe- with you." Her words were slurred and she was unaware of what she was saying, he was sure of it.

"Can you disapparate?" He was nearly holding her up, so she obviously was in no state to disapparating. She could really hurt herself.

"My place-not far." she mumbled to him.

"You'll have to show me." She remembers her jacket. Her keys to her flat are inside.

"Kate-"

"Who's Kate?" Draco was getting more lost by the minute. She was not looking good and she was all over the place. Couldn't she just stand still without falling over?

"Bar." What? He had to think a moment. Of course! The girl bartender that brought over the drinks. They were friends, and her name must have been Kate.

Draco helped her back inside towards the bar. He looked around a couple of times looking for Kate. She must of had something Hermione needed. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw the familiar blonde ponytail of her friend Kate.

"Kate!" Draco yelled out over the crowd to get her attention. She gave a confused look to the man she was not yet acquainted with, but then caught a glimpse of Hermione and knew what was happening.

"Oh my God, Hermione what have you gotten yourself into?" she said rounding the bar and coming to her friend's aide.

"I was going to get her home and in bed when she said your name. I think maybe you have something she needs to get home?" Draco could see the look on Kate's face. Judging. "Wait! No, I wasn't going to do anything stupid. We go way back. She is safe with me, swear." Draco assured a skeptical Kate.

"Her jacket."

"She hasn't worn one all night, we were dancing and I think she got too warm, so we went out to cool down. She never had one since I have been with her." Draco now felt bad, she was cold outside and she had lost her jacket.

"No, I have her jacket you git." Kate said returning to the bar to retrieve the leather jacket Hermione wore to the club and left with her for safe keeping. Why hadn't he thought of that?

She returned a moment later with the jacket. She reached into one of the pockets and pulled out a set of keys. She then gave Draco a slip of paper.

"What's this?" Draco looked at the small scrap of paper. It was clearly some instructions to a location.

"Her flat. I am warning you. You seem like a decent bloke. I have my own set of keys and I will be by when my shift is over." Kate had a serious look on her face. She meant business.

"You can trust me, you have my word."

Draco put a tighter grip on the nearly passed out Hermione. Now that he knew where he was going and had her jacket and keys, they could go. Kate helped Hermione into her newly found jacket and gave her a tight hug. She kissed the side of her face and bid her goodnight. With that, Kate squeezed Draco's arm, gave him a curt nod, and returned to work. Draco and Hermione made their way to the back door. The front door was much too crowded.

He took out the piece of paper that gave directions to Hermione's and began walking, gripping her so that she stayed flush against him. She was mumbling something that he couldn't make out, but it seemed to make her laugh. Draco didn't get to hear it very often. They were obviously not close at Hogwarts, and after they never saw each other. Hermione stayed out of the ministry, regardless of the many job offers. Draco got as much limelight as he could. He wished now that he had tried to find her. That he could have made it to her for the way he acted at school. Hermione deserved that much at least.

They made it a block or two following the directions before they were at her building. Draco pulled out her set of keys and let them inside. The first bit of stairs outside were fine for him to practically pull her up, but once inside he realized the second was much more daunting. There was really only one way he was getting her up those stairs to the second floor. He grabbed her at her waist and picked her up over his shoulder. She barely resisted. Up the stairs they went. She was much lighter than he thought. Maybe she had lost weight. She seemed the landing, he put her down. Once at her front door, he put the keys in the lock. She stepped in front of him, her back towards the door. She seemed a little more coherent, confident but still drunk. What she said next he was not prepared for. He wasn't even sure if he had heard her correctly. "I want you."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Took me forever. Between Thanksgiving and Christmas and switching jobs, I have found some time. D

Well, he was not expecting that. Draco had barely reconnected with his former classmate and here she was, coming on to him. Why had he waited so long to get laid? She was so tempting. Hermione was leaning against her door, her cheeks slightly rosey from the alcohol she had consumed. She was nibbling at her lip, practically begging him to take her right there. Why was she doing this to him? Too many questions without an answer in sight. Like she was in any shape to be answering for her motives. He had to be the gentleman. He took the slightest step to the side. She was safe at home, Kate would be proud that he would not be there when she came by to check on Hermione. Draco was turning to make his way back down the stairs and into the night, hoping to forget the missed connection he had with her. Hermione was quicker.

Hermione grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him into her. Her lips crashed onto his, like she had been deprived of physical contact for way too long. She was forceful, wrapping her hand back up around his neck, the other still tangled in his shirt. Did she really want this? Did he? He didn't want to take advantage of her, but she was making it nearly impossible for him to say no. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip. He couldn't help the tightening of his pants. He stepped closer to her, pushing her back against the door. She nipped at his bottom lip. And with that, he had had enough.

Draco pressed into her, not caring if she could feel how hard he was. He didn't want to keep this up in the hallway of her building. He twisted the door handle to get her inside. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into her flat.

Nearly falling within the first few feet of the door, he couldn't keep his hands off of her. Her hair was tangled in his fingers; her lips hungry for his. Draco pushed her jacket off her shoulders and down her arms. His came off without her help. She took a step back and tripped over one of the many items littering the floor of her flat. Draco tried to grab her but couldn't get to her in time. He would have been concerned if she hadn't bursted out laughing after crashing to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Draco reached out to help her up from the floor. She was nearly in tears laughing so hard when she took his hand and hoisted herself up. She held onto his shoulders and tried to regain her composure. She looked up at him with this look in her eyes that he couldn't quite understand.

"I must freshen up, I'll be right back." Draco watched her stumble towards the bathroom. After the door shut he looked around Hermione's small flat. It wasn't small, just a little barren. It wasn't the flat within a library he was thinking he would find Hermione Granger living in. It was strangely messy, unkempt. Not at all the place he could imagine Granger calling home. Couldn't she stay with her parents? What about Potter and Weasel? Were they aware that one of the golden trio, war heroine Hermione Granger was practically living in squalor? Was Draco missing something? He kicked off his shoes and made himself comfortable taking a seat on her unmade bed.

If someone had told Draco this is where his night would have gone, he would have thought that they were mental. But here he was, sitting on Granger's bed, waiting on her to get out of the bathroom so they could figure out what exactly she wanted to happen. Had she been in there a while? What was taking so long? Draco must have been waiting a while, because the next thing he knew he was shaken awake by Kate.

"What are you still doing here? Where is Hermione?" She was pacing through Hermione's place hoping she would just appear. Draco must have fallen asleep waiting on her to come back to him. "Bathroom" was all he could muster in his groggy and disoriented state. He wiped his eyes a few times before he could make out Kate pounding on the door. Was she locked inside? "Here, let me help" Draco slammed his body into the door, forcing it open. The room began to spin, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Laying on the cold tile floor was Hermione's pale lifeless body. Kate rushed in lifting her up into the tub. Draco could only watch in horror at the series of events. She reached over and turned on the shower and let the cold water wash over her limp body.

"Draco? Right?" Kate was now asking him a question. He needed to reply, help her in any way he could. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from Hermione. Something was not okay. "Can you run and grab the purple vile from the nightstand?" She had raised her voice. Maybe she knew that she had to drown out the racing thoughts inside his head. Draco went back over to her bedside table. The drawer was much like the rest of the flat, unkempt, but the vile stuck out. He quickly brought it back to Kate, hardly breathing as she opened it and poured it into Hermione's mouth. She placed her hand over her mouth and nose, forcing Hermione to swallow.

Draco couldn't watch. What in the hell was going on with her? This is not the girl he went to school with. That girl is not the one here tonight. Draco took a seat on the floor outside the bathroom. All he could do was wait. She must have taken something. This was not just alcohol. Did she have any idea what was going on in the wizarding world as of late. Witches and wizards were dropping left and right from an overdose. Why hadn't he seen the signs in her?

Lost in thought, Draco was relieved to hear the sound of Hermione's vomit. He got up off the floor and rounded the corner to see Kate holding Hermione's hair back as she got sick in the toilet. She was definitely not as pale as she was before but still looked sick.

"Draco, you don't have to stay. I can handle this." Kate assured him. He didn't know why but he wanted to stay. He used to be so terrible to her; he said the worst things imaginable. She was even tortured in his own house. He felt like he owed it to her to make sure that she would be ok.

"I can't leave." Draco admitted to her. At that, Hermione turned to look up at him. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was damp with sweat. They weren't friends, not even close, but she looked so vulnerable. Almost hurt. Kate stood up and stepped towards Draco, forcing him back out of the bathroom, out of Hermione's earshot.

"Listen, Hermione has a problem; she isn't ready to quit just yet, but she will be fine. I have helped her many nights by now and I have this covered. I don't know how well you know her, but we are close. When she comes down, she is a bit of a mess and she needs someone she can rely on. I don't know you at all, so forgive me if I don't believe that you are capable of caring for her the way she needs."

Draco considered Kate's worry. She was right; she doesn't know him at all. He has grown so much from the boy Hermione once knew. He was a man with experience caring for people in every state. But it was more than that. He felt like he needed to be there for her. He glanced back towards the bathroom. Hermione was leaning on the door frame looking back at him. She wasn't saying anything, but the look on her face was nearly pleading for him to stay. Draco looked back at Kate with more determination than he ever had before.

"I'm not going anywhere"


End file.
